Third: The Lovers' Plays
by MRAZI
Summary: Another Haruka/Michiru one-shot, posted after the end of the series. It has been an exhausting week for Haruka and Michiru, but the weekend if finally here and the two outer senshi are more than willing to enjoy it. Please R&R, Warnings Inside.


_**Third.**_

**MR AZ.**

_Disclaimer_: I don't own characters here, just wanted to write some more :D.

Warnings! (Like the lasts ones):

1) Yuri content (that's why it was rated M)

2) Spanking warning.

3) Kinda OCC warning.

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Haruka woke up feeling the warmth of Michiru's body next to her, she couldn't help the smile that came to her face, the whole last week had been incredible busy for both of them, the prodigy violinist was in the middle of a tour, and the racer was training for the Friday's competition, they had practically stopped seeing each other between the rehearsals and the meetings with their sponsors, it had been a hell of a week, one that culminated yesterday, they had now at least the rest of the month for themselves, over all this weekend, since their child; Hotaru had gone to spent the time with Chibiusa and Setsuna was in a research tour.

Chuckling at how good things were looking up the sandy-haired girl got up and laid a kiss into her mate's lips, noting that she still was clad on her amazing black night dress.

The blue-eyed woman had come home earlier than Haruka, after a very exhausting concert and had only the energy to take off her shoes before succumbing to the inviting mattress in her room. Haruka had found her deep asleep and had taken upon tucking her in, before doing the same as her; taking off her shoes and snuggling next to her in bed, still clothed with her tuxedo that had served for the party to celebrate the victor; herself.

Lying onto the bed again the racer sighed as she turned towards her partner, giving her a half-hug, relishing in the silky feeling of her mate's dress and getting lost on her beloved's relaxed face, she stayed like that for a good while before a soft chuckle took her off from her stupor.

"Hey there, koi" a crystalline voice called at the time that two deep blue pools opened to regard the blonde.

"Hey, I've missed you, love"

Michiru's smile widened as she got up, leaning onto the racer to kiss her before straddling her and starting to play with her suit.

"Mmm, fell sleep dressed, Koi?"

"You did too" Haruka countered.

"Well, let's see what we can do about that, mmn?" The seductive tone of her mate was enough to make the racer shiver.

The violinist took off Haruka's tie and played with it for a while she took her time to remove her lover's clothing part by part, taking touches onto the soft marble skin below it.

The racer gasped in pleasure. "Michi"

Soon enough the racer was half naked, it was then when Michiru found a use for the tie in her hands, taking her lover's arms she roped them to the bed post, placing soft kisses in them before Haruka could protest. Then she got up from their lair and started removing her own clothing, slowly and painfully insinuating-like.

She saw her lover's breath hitch before she walked towards the bed again and took the ties off Haruka, who immediately wrapped her in her arms, more needy than she seemed. Laughing softly she put Haruka's tie upon the racer's eyes, covering them like with a blindfold and took the opportunity to remove the blonde's underwear while Haruka lowered her head to tease the violinist neck, once that done, she removed herself from her racer's hug and whispered to her ear.

"Don't move, love..."

With an upset groan Haruka reached to take her blindfold away but a delicate hand stopped her.

"'Rukaa" The violinist scolded "I say don't move, understood?"

The racer nodded and stood still, pouting cutely.

Michiru left the bed and went to the drawer and then to the closet before returning to her koi's side who reached blindly for her lover.

With a chuckle the violinist intervened her fingers with Haruka's.

"I'm right here, 'Ruka" She whispered while taking the object she got out from the drawer and using it on her lover's wrist.

-

The blonde frowned slightly when a something cool enveloped her right wrist, and seconds after she found her hand cuffed to the bed's post, immediately after two warm arms were holding her from behind, one artistic hand teasing her breast, while the violinist mouth slowly kissed her neck, dragging her teeth along it every now and then.

-

Removing her right hand from Haruka, Michiru reached for the second object and caressed the racer's belly with it.

The blonde gasped, the object was long, cool and soft, so soft.

_-Silk-_ She thought –_A silk-belt? The one from her robe?_-

"Koi?" The racer questioned while the smaller girl kept caressing her with the silk object, before forcing her to kneel in the bed.

"Hush" The artist answered while reaching for her thighs and buttocks, dragging the soft belt along them, making Haruka gasp in pleasure.

"Michi" The racer whispered, her voice almost begging.

The artist kept stroking her lover's skin for some moments more before raising the silk clothe and bringing it down on her racer's behind, leaving the slightest sting and making her gasp at the sudden action. Smiling Michiru stroked Haruka's thighs again before repeating the process, mixing teasing smacks and dragging the belt onto the racer's skin, taking incidental trips to her lover's front, the softness of the silk making her pianist moan and shiver in anticipation.

Then she stopped and guided the belt fully along the taller girl's front, passing her breasts and teasing her neck with it before leaving the cloth hanging loosely on it, moving the cloth to let the racer feel the silk on her sensitive skin.

Gasping in pleasure Haruka reached for her koi's hand with her free one, grasping it and kissing it softly, trying to bring the violinist to herself. Michiru laughed before complying and hugging her from behind again, making the racer lye down on her stomach onto the mattress without hurting her cuffed hand. Once Haruka was in the wanted position, Michiru sled her hand onto her stomach going lower until she reached the warm skin of the racer's core.

Haruka moaned earnestly while the artist's hand began to move, then she felt the violinist incorporate herself a little, not stopping her slow ministrations, Michiru's other hand sled in the racer's back and reached her behind, before giving a slight slap into it, making Haruka moan again, partly in surprise.

Immediately after soft lips traced the racer's buttocks giving them soft kisses and slight licks, then going up till reaching her neck and teasing it. Her other hand drawing slow circles into Haruka's most sensitive part.

"Love" The racer gasped while Michiru repeated the process once again, and again and again, her kisses becoming more teasing, her slaps harder and her teases more seductive, making the blonde lose herself in the pleasure, start to cry out and shiver while whispering her lover's name once and again.

Then the artist gave some last kisses to her lover's behind, blowing on it softly before smacking it a little more hard, while her mouth reached Haruka's nape of her neck and bit to it softly, teasing sensitive skin and taking slow trips to her earlobe.

Michiru made sure of synchronizing the three movements; the teasing onto the racer's neck, the slapping onto her behind and the pleasurable massage in her core.

The blonde's moans got higher, mixing themselves with cries and begs to not to stop, until finally her whole body spasm while she called her lover's name, then she relaxed, completely onto the bed under her, her breathing coming in raged gasps.

The aqua-haired girl took upon cleaning her gently before letting the almost unconscious racer lie on her stomach again, the violinist kissed Haruka's hair, blowing softly into it to dry the sweat in there while one of her hands caressed the reddish behind of her lover, soothing it.

"Are you ok, my love?" Michiru whispered onto her almost sleep mate's ear.

Haruka nodded while yawning and resting her head into the smaller girl's cheek who kissed her before getting up the bed.

Haruka felt how her right hand was released, how cold cream was applied to her smarting bottom and how one delicate hand rubbed her back comfortingly, as she started to drift deeper into sleep she barely managed to smile and steal a glance at her mate when the blindfold was removed from her teal-green eyes, seconds later she was deep asleep.

Michiru watched Haruka's face while she slept, smiling while the thought of _How cute _entered her mind.

She didn't resist the urge of holding her sleeping mate towards herself, and she simply rested there, waiting in the warm morning for her racer's wake-up.

In a moment she couldn't recall she had fallen sleep too, and only her girlfriend's yawn had awakened her some hours later. It was afternoon and the warm light was enveloping their bodies while the blonde was starting to wake up, finding herself in her girlfriend's arms.

"Slept well, love?" She asked her blonde.

The racer nodded before reaching up and kissing the violinist's lips repeatedly while slowly making her lie onto her back, enjoying the feeling of the artist's soft warm body against her's.

Michiru chuckled and raised her head a little to allow Haruka's lips to travel to her neck, she enjoyed the feeling of the pianist's kisses and tentative licks for a while before stopping her by putting her finger onto the racer's mouth.

"Michi?" Haruka questioned confused by the sudden stopping movement.

Michiru smiled softly at her.

"I don't think is fair that you're the only one that gets to use the blindfold, my love" the violinist whispered seductively while she kissed her way to her lover's earlobe, teasing it and hoping that Haruka's fast healing had worked completely by now. They once were warriors, and thankfully for them those days were far behind, but their bodies still healed faster than any other average human, so, even when the aqua-haired girl insisted into always tending to her lover after each of these sections and caring for her the day after, the racer was usually mostly healed in some hours.

Michiru slid her hand all the way down Haruka's back, teasing her while massaging it and going lower, passing by her now almost healed behind to caress her thighs.

"Play with me, my kitten?" The once senshi of Neptune asked gently before reaching to the drawer near the bed to grab Haruka's tie and lie it near the racer's hand. "Please?"

The blonde just looked at the cloth confused, taking it into her hand.

"It goes over my eyes, Koi" The violinist teased laughing at her mate's face.

Haruka nodded and slowly complied, knotting the cloth behind her love's head who giggled softly.

"So, while I'm like this, what are you planning to do with me, 'Ruka?"

The racer gulped slightly, she had never been the entirely dominant one. They had played but usually Michiru took her pace as the top one right after their game was over, and never had she asked Haruka to play that role while she was so... submissive.

Soft warm hands enveloped the racer's waist and caressed her back.

"'Ruuuukaaa" Michiru whispered in her ear. "Play with meee, it's not faiiiir"

That was all Haruka could take, slowly she made Michiru lay flat on her back again, caressing her face while she reached for the handcuffs, once she had the "toy" on her hands she slid it up her mate's arm, letting her feel the cold metal. The violinist shivered and nodded approvingly.

Taking one delicate yet strong arm the racer kissed it as she took her time to cuff her lover to the bed's head-board.

"Mnnn, afraid I might regain the control, love?" The aqua-haired girl teased.

The blonde shook her head while making a negative sound before taking her attention to her lover's bosom, blowing on it softly and taking one pinkish bud into her mouth, Michiru's reaction was predictable, she arched towards the stimulation and moaned gently.

She caressed her whole body while she sucked teasingly onto the bud in her mouth; her hands wandered at the back, her bottom, and her thighs and slowly to her most private part, intending to please her immediately. But then Michiru turned away from her, twisting the handcuffs without hurting herself and forcing Haruka to stop sucking on her breast, earning a disappointed whimper from the racer.

"You're going too fast, love" The Aquarian said while laughing.

The blonde pianist pouted while trying to take one of Michiru's nipples into her mouth again "But..."

"Play with me, 'Ruka, like I play with you" The mermaid-like girl whispered again, twisting softly to lie on her stomach and prevent her racer from it.

"If you don't stop teasing me, I'll do to you exactly what you do to me"

The Neptunian giggled at her lover's mock-hurt voice "Well, try it; let's see if it works with me too"

Haruka froze.

"After all, I still own you that "role-change" from the first time, right?" The violinist whispered in a seductive voice.

"I..."

"'Ruka?" Asked the blindfolded girl in concern.

The racer put her hand onto her violinist's back stroking it, making slow circles on the skin, then traveled down and caressed her partner's cheeks, she convinced herself she would do it...

And yet she dared not raise her hand against her lover.

"C'mon, Koi, I might like it" Michiru teased in a melodic voice.

"..." The racer gulped and, after some fidgeting, gave one small slap on to her lover's backside earning a soft moan from her. Hesitantly she slapped the soft yet firm flesh again; a little harder this time making the once Sea senshi sigh in appreciation.

The tomboy rubbed her lover's behind lightly just to enjoy the feeling of warm skin against her hand.

"Is this ok?" She whispered more to herself than to anyone.

Michiru chuckled.

"My cute 'Ruka, you're doing it great... now keep it like that, love"

The blonde racer gulped and hesitated for some seconds, her hand still caressing Michiru's behind and back slowly.

"Oh, kitten" Michiru whispered arching towards Haruka's hand, giving her some silent encouragement.

The tomboy smiled softly and, giving her lover one last caress, she raised her hand again and left it fall in her koi's buttocks earning a moan.

She gave her lover a kiss in the back before smacking her hide again, and again, and again, gaining force and confidence from Michiru's moans and soft "Don't stop" requests. The smacks got faster and her lover's moans turned into "ow"s, gasps and eventually to soft cries, but even then she kept asking Haruka to not to stop.

In one moment or another, more likely when the artist started to rub her legs together, the racer touched tentatively her mate's core, making her yelp in pleasure.

"Koi" The smaller girl mumbled with need.

Haruka kept pleasing her with one hand while she spanked her tender and reddish backside with the other, this time with a gentler pace and force, allowing Michiru to fully enjoy both stimulations.

Then the aqua-haired lady started to tense, and the sandy-blonde stopped the smacks in order to hold her mate and give her more pleasure until Michiru moaned her name and her whole body spasmed, before collapsing onto the soft mattress again.

Some seconds passed, seconds that Haruka spent nuzzling her girlfriend's back and soothing her behind, waiting for her to respond, which she did after a while. The racer then uncuffed her and gently took her blindfold away.

Michiru moved to lie on her side, and dragged her blonde mate into her arms.

"That was amazing, koi" She congratulated tightening her hold.

"Michi" The racer smiled resting in her lover's embrace for a while before getting up and reaching for the cream.

"It's ok, 'Ruka" Michiru laughed endeared by her lover's action. "It doesn't hurt"

Haruka just shook her head in a dismissive gesture. "I don't want it to start to hurt later, then"

The blonde took some cream into her hand and lied next to her mate, embracing her and applying the soothing liquid into her lover's skin.

"Enjoyed that, Koi?" The violinist asked softly, tracing the tomboy's features with her finger.

"Yeah... Kinda"

"Kinda? Oh, Love" The mermaid-girl teased.

Haruka sighed, gaining the Neptunian's attention. "'Ruka?"

"I'm not afraid of you taking the control... "The racer whispered, referring at Michiru's tease question earlier. "I'm afraid of me not pleasing you enough by wanting you to always have the dominant role" She confessed.

"You fool" Michiru answered lovingly "You're a playboy, and yet you tell me that, Haruka; I've never been happier, nor more pleased than when I am in your arms, I wanted to play a different game today, that's all"

"I'm not a playboy" The tomboy protested.

"Mhhh. You're a playgirl, then?" Teased the smaller girl.

"Michiii" Haruka whined.

"Shhh, you're MY playgirl in any case... as I am yours" The once Neptune Senshi snuggled into Haruka's arms "And I love our plays" She whispered before both of them let the moment take them, and just lied next to each other, resting and enjoying the peace that had finally come to their lives, allowing them to be together without worries of the silence at least.

The End.

A long work and more hard to write than another, but I guess it was worth it. This is the end of the "First-Second and Third" Series.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!! Please Review if you liked it or if you would like to criticize :D

MR. AZ.


End file.
